Utility vehicles (“UVs”) and all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) are well known for travel over a wide variety of terrains, including over unpaved trails or fields, rocks, etc. Such vehicles are widely used in agriculture and forestry operations, as well as in safety operations such as for rugged mountain crossings. Such vehicles are also widely used for recreational enjoyment in natural, outdoor settings away from pavement. In general, such UVs and ATVs have a lower price point and are considerably smaller and simpler than on-road vehicles such as passenger automobiles and trucks. At the same time, the suspension systems in UVs and ATVs must be particularly robust to handle the extreme stresses when contacting offroad obstacles. To handle the rugged terrain, UVs and ATVs generally include greater suspension travel distances, particularly relative to size of the vehicle, than on-road vehicles.
One type of rear suspension known for use on UVs and ATVs may be referred to as a swing axle or swing arm suspension, in which a primary swing arm supporting the rear wheel extends longitudinally forward from the hub of the rear wheel, with the forward pivot point for the primary swing arm located in front of the rear wheel. Examples of swing arm suspensions, including their use on UVs and ATVs, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,149,690, 6,851,691, 7,401,797, 8,746,719 and 9,365,251, and are further discussed in Applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/825,662, each incorporated by reference.
The forward pivot point bearing of such rear swing suspensions must be able to withstand high loads for years or decades of use over very rough terrain between long or short periods of storage, including adverse weather and moisture conditions both when being driven and during storage. The forward pivot point bearing should allow accurate and reproducible travel of the rear wheel, both at the beginning and at the end of the vehicle life. The forward pivot point bearing should be simply manufactured and assemble, thereby reducing cost and difficulty in manufacturing the vehicle. The forward pivot point bearing should also facilitate disassembly and replacement in the event of damage. Current bearings in suspension systems often fail to adequately achieve such goals. Better bearings for vehicle suspensions, particularly suited for offroad vehicles such as UVs and ATVs, are needed.